


赌约

by lateagainsir



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateagainsir/pseuds/lateagainsir
Summary: 艾格西认为哈利单身，洛克希则确信他有一个妻子。艾格西决定把解决这次打赌当成一次任务执行。





	赌约

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wager](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893181) by [misanthropiclycanthrope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropiclycanthrope/pseuds/misanthropiclycanthrope). 



你说什么？哈利肯定没结婚！”  
  
洛克希丝毫不把艾格西的反驳放在心上，她从鼻腔中发出一声轻笑。  
  
“他肯定结婚了”她坚持道，“一个像他这样的男人不可能现在还是单身。”  
  
“他是个间谍不是普通人！我非常确定Kingsman对于这类事情肯定有一系列规定。”  
  
“他们是有，不过总不缺拒绝墨守陈规的人。如果存在一名不畏于打破规则的王牌特工，你不觉得那会是加拉哈德吗？”  
  
艾格西哑口无言，但他想象不出哈利和妻子站在一起的场景。可能是因为他无法想象哈利会在不知是否能从任务中活下来回到家中的前提下，冷漠的出门。那个可怜的女人永远也不知道她是否能再次见到他。又或者是因为一些更实际的东西。  
  
“但是他没戴婚戒！”艾格西露出了胜利地笑容，确信自己发现了不容置疑的关键证据。  
  
洛克希朝天上翻了个白眼，用恨铁不成钢的语气说到，“当然没有，他可是个间谍。”  
  
以己之矛攻己之盾，艾格西不得不沉下脸来思考她的逻辑。她是对的；哈利不会冒着提供给敌人私人生活细节的危险，让自己的爱人成为他们的潜在目标。  
  
“而且除此之外，还能有什么其他原因令他今晚如此着急回家呢？”  
  
洛克希继续说着，胸有成竹地继续抛出证据。  
  
“他很少为了某件事情准时，所以一定是非常重要的事情。或许今天是他们的结婚纪念日，或者她的生日之类的......”  
  
“也许他仅仅是想赶上X音速系列的的更新，”  
  
艾格西反驳道。洛克希蔑视的眼神明确无误地表示了自己的态度  
  
“好吧，你是对的，但是你仍然不能说服我相信他结婚了。”  
  
“下注吗？”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“你下多少钱赌你能赢？”  
  
艾格西并不热衷和人打赌，但是他可不能错过一个与同事的较量，而洛克希对此十分上道了。  
  
“二十块赌他单身。”  
  
“就这么定了。”  
  
他们互相握手，交易成立。  
  


* * * *

  
  
证明哈利没结婚比艾格西想象的要难一些。幸好，那同样也意味着他至少没有被证明是错的，他的赌金是安全的。至少现在是安全的。  
  
作为一个天生隐私意识很强的人，哈利历经多年训练并且成功地成为了一名秘密特工，他真的让人很难对付、无处下手。  
  
“那么，你不执行任务的时候都干些什么？” 在候选人们难得的休息时间，艾格西向哈利发问。  
  
“你的意思是？”  
  
“我是说，在你拯救世界的间隙，你会做些什么？看橄榄球？玩Xbox？或者和好哥们出去玩？”  
  
“我理解你提到的每项活动的意思，但他们不在我的选择范围内。”  
  
艾格西十分肯定哈利试图蒙混过关，毕竟每一次战术策略转变的尝试都面临着更大程度的逃避。  
  
艾格西收到了米歇尔的短信，关于领取免费的信用卡。作为最亲近的人，米歇尔说如果她换了新的号码，会立刻通知他，并且他们会定期交流各自的近况如何。这件事启发了艾格西，他拿出了杀手锏。  
  
“不能和相爱的人分享一切挺困难的吧。”  
  
“这个问题令你很困扰吗艾格西？”  
  
“不不，老兄。你知道我的嘴可严实了。毕竟当你处理过狗屎样的破事之后，没有爱人能够倾听你的痛苦，肯定糟透了。”  
  
“特工总有办法来处理这些情绪，就像我们有办法庆祝我们的胜利一样。”  
  
“是么？那你会怎么做？”  
  
哈利笑了，笑容中似乎藏着不易察觉的秘密。“它通常和一杯上好的马提尼有关。”  
  
如此巧妙的回答让艾格西无所适从。哈利精通各种设计更为精巧的审问，比艾格西意于打探他私人生活的拙劣尝试要完善得多。看来除了直接问出心中的疑问，艾格西已经没没主意了。  
  
除了这一个。  
  
  


* * * *

  
  
“你认识哈利挺久了，是吧？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“当他不是特工加拉哈德的时候他是怎么样的？日常生活中也保持着拒人于千里之外的优雅？”梅林直勾勾的盯着他，脸上充满艾格西读不懂的表情，所以艾格西继续装作漫不经心的发问。  
  
“我打赌他肯定相当浪漫。他有女朋友么？”  
  
“你怎么忽然对这个感兴趣？”  
  
梅林挑了挑眉说道。“你对加拉哈德没有什么想法吧，是吧？艾格西？”  
  
“什么？！他妈的当然没！我是说，相对于他的年龄来说，他的身材真的保持得不错，而且，我是猜他没结婚，但我没有…”  
  
当他注意到梅林嘴角浮起的细小微笑时，艾格西的声音越来越小。  
  
“混球。我就是好奇而已。”  
  
“或许你应该把注意力放在怎么拿下目标人物上。”  
  
“没错没错。”  
  
艾格西收回注意力，开枪打出了剩余的子弹。多亏海军陆战队的训练，他终于能发挥一下他的特长了，虽然这并没能阻止他的思想继续神游。  
  
在信息收集方面，梅林是一个相当无用的选择对象。他们禁欲的军需官很显然是个绯闻绝缘体。  
  
但在艾格西能想到C计划之前，一切都毫无进展。  
  


* * * *

  
  
哈利无意识地躺在医疗室病床上的这段时间，来探视的人屈指可数。别的特工偶尔会过来，当然还有亚瑟，在病床边唯一呆的比艾格西时间长的人，是梅林。  
  
洛克希坚决主张哈利的爱人没有出现，是因为非王牌特工的人员不允许出现在工作场所，但是艾格西坚信他们会为一名丈夫危在旦夕的妻子开绿灯。  
  
不过当哈利醒来的时候，至少有梅林在那儿照顾他。  
  


* * * *

  
  
“你猜我去了哪儿？”  
  
洛克希抬眼看向艾格西，静待下文。  
  
“哈利家。”  
  
“哦！”现在她看起来十分有兴趣了。“然后呢？”  
  
“没有任何妻子的痕迹，恐怕你要输了。”艾格西努力让自己看起来不那么洋洋得意。  
  
洛克希皱了皱眉，消化着这条新信息。  
  
“那也说得通，但是你考虑一下。我们只有24小时能够被推荐人教导，所以她肯定愿意成人之美出去转转，让你和哈利有些独处的时间。”  
  
“是这样没错，但是你没亲眼见到他的房子。完全是个单身汉呆的地方，没有任何女人存在的迹象。”  
  
哈利的装饰风格有些古怪，但房子里确实是明显地缺失了那些女人通常意义上喜欢的东西。艾格西通过他的妈妈得出这个结论。千真万确，并不是说他肤浅到认为所有女人都一个样，根据常识推断确实是这样。  
  
“所以你检查了卧室？或者浴室的柜子吗？”  
  
艾格西有些泄气。洛克希说得有道理。或许哈利薛定谔的妻子相当奇葩地分享了他的品味，但是她肯定会有自己的一套化妆品之类的东西。洛克希的脸上逐渐显现出胜利的笑容，宣告着她所取得的阶段性胜利。  
  
“我们之前有点忙，”艾格西为自己辩解。学习怎样调制一杯完美的马提尼可比窥探哈利存放内裤的衣柜享有优先权，尽管他现在有点后悔错失良机。  
  
没过多久，他就开始修正自己的疏忽大意。  
  


* * * *

  
  
哈利是说过他永远都欢迎艾格西的到访，但是不提前通知忽然出现在对方的门口大概有些无礼。幸好，哈利看起来并没有对他的出现感到不悦，并且邀请了艾格西进门。  
  
“我们已经吃过晚饭了，我很抱歉。但是你可以加入我们的小酌。”  
  
艾格西在听到“我们”的时候瞬间竖起了耳朵，洛克希一直以来都是正确的可能，使得艾格西的心脏在下沉。尽管如此，好奇心还是驱使他跟着哈利一路走到客厅，但是他看到的情景令他停在了门口。  
  
“梅林！”  
  
王牌特工的高科技巫师将视线从栖息在膝盖的板子上移，越过艾格西的肩头瞥了一眼哈利，然后把注意力落回到艾格西身上。  
  
“晚上好，艾格西。”  
  
很明显他对于艾格西的不清自来有些迷惑，但是哈利掌控了一切，引导艾格西到一旁的扶手椅上，拿出另一个玻璃杯给他准备喝的。与此同时，他也抓住机会给梅林和自己续杯，随后在沙发上的梅林旁边坐了下来。  
  
梅林最后在板子上点了几下，随后把它放在手边的小桌上，敏锐的注意力便全部放在了他们的客人身上。终于，艾格西开始意识到，他也许是打断了某种例行工作会议。  
  
如果真的是那样的话，哈利看起来倒并不在意，呷了一口马提尼，对艾格西面露微笑。  
  
“什么风把你给吹来了？”  
  
“我只是想说谢谢。”艾格西开始跑火车，但是走心的那种。  
  
“谢谢你信任我，给我这个机会。没多少人为我做过这个，你懂的。”  
  
“我很高兴我的直觉是正确的，并且我对你在接下来的测试中取得同等的成功也十分有信心。你觉得呢，梅林？”  
  
“迄今为止他的表现都十分值得赞扬，你说的没错，但是我恐怕我必须保持公正。”  
  
“当然。”但哈利的眼神却告诉艾格西不要在意这些。  
  
他们继续聊着天，艾格西在陪伴中放松下来，很开心没看到任何关于难以捕捉的妻子的痕迹。大约半个小时后，对话渐渐开始变少，哈利抬手挡住嘴打了个哈欠，说了声抱歉。  
  
他可能还在昏迷的恢复中，打扰他的休息时间，艾格西觉得自己有点混蛋。在他他正要找点借口离开时，看到哈利把身子靠向梅林，好把空杯子放在桌边。哈利在之后并没有直起身子，哈保持着压在梅林身侧的姿势，舒服的窝在那里，好像一开始就打算待在那儿一样。过了一会儿，他把头放在梅林的肩上，眼皮耷拉下来。  
  
梅林愣住了了，似乎有些尴尬，眼神在艾格西和这个懒洋洋地倚在他身上的男人之间来回飘动。他用胳膊肘轻轻碰了一下哈利。  
  
“大概是你该上床睡觉的时间了。”他建议道，声音非常小心地不带任何情感。  
  
哈利睡眼惺忪地回以微笑，抬起手臂，手指慢慢从梅林的胸上摩挲下来，开口时声音里满是暗示。  
  
“只有在你加入的情况下，亲爱的。”  
  
梅林抓住哈利的手，停止了它的抚摸。“哈利。”他语调里警告很温柔，但足以唤醒哈利，后者立马端坐起来，意识到了什么，并且懊悔不已。  
  
“操，我很抱歉。那对于我来说是极度不合时宜的。”  
  
随之而来的安静持续了片刻，充满了尴尬与未知，直到艾格西朝这对鸳鸯咧嘴而笑，一切疑问终于有了答案。虽然有些难以置信，但是洛克希还是他都没有比对方更快地找出答案，虽然这一些看起来如此......明显。如此和谐。  
  
他的反映一定足够让梅林放心，因为他抬手勾住哈利的肩膀，把他拽了回来，原本僵硬姿势的不安也明显渐渐消失。  
  
“到这儿来吧，你这愚蠢的老混蛋。”他的声音里充满爱意，看向在他身旁蜷着的男人的眼神也是，艾格西开始怀疑以前自己怎么会觉得梅林吓人。不用怀疑，他很快又会明白为何会有这种想法，不过此时此刻，他被授予分享他们幸福时刻的殊荣。  
  
他们确实确实很幸福，虽然很快就变得有些过度缠绵了，艾格西明白自己已经逗留过久。  
  
“我觉得是时候回去了。你们不用送了。”  
  
沙发上传来一声咕哝，大概是哈利和梅林在和他说晚安吧，他们倒是乐意留待在原来的位置。  
  
当他离开的时候，艾格西完成了任务的最后一步，用手机飞快地照了张相片然后附随着消息一并发给洛克希。  
  
 ** _这局算我们打平？_**


End file.
